wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Brühl/Tom drugi/Rozdział XI
Zapusty w tym roku były weselsze niż w przeszłych latach. Wszyscy starali się rozweselić króla, na którego czole często widać było jakoby obłok smutku i tęsknoty. W godzinach poobiednich ziewał czasami, a żarty o. Guariniego chybiały i nie słuchane rozpraszały się w powietrzu. Uproszono Faustynę, aby śpiewając, podchodziła bliżej loży królewskiej i dobierała najulubieńszych arii. Frosch i Storch mieli przyobiecane osobne wynagrodzenie za podwójną dozę żartów; strzelano co dzień do tarczy, soliści popisywali się świetnie, zabawy na zamku jaśniały przepychem strojów i bogactwem wymysłów. Brühl nie wychodził prawie z zamku, a ile razy król pozostał sam, stawał u drzwi, czekając na rozkazy i zgadując myśli. August też bywał niekiedy w wesołym humorze i chrząkał, a śmiał się ochoczo; ale czasem wśród uśmiechu napływała chmura, oblicze się nią zaciągało nagle: król odwracał się do okna i zdawał się nie słyszeć i nie widzieć nic. Zaraz nazajutrz posłano Sułkowskiemu rozkaz niezwłocznego udania się do pałacyku wcale nie przygotowanego na przyjęcie go zimą, do Uebigau. Musiał opuścić Drezno. Czatowali nań ludzie, żeby przeprowadzić go śmiechem i szyderstwy, i oznakami lekceważenia. Przy powozie hrabiego biegł jego piesek ulubiony, Fido. Zasadził się nań strzelec około mostu i pod karetą Sułkowskich z pistoletu go ubił. Działo się to w biały dzień, wśród miasta, a nikt nie rzekł słowa. Zuchwalec tryumfował, patrzący się śmieli, pies biedny padł ofiarą. Pani Sułkowska rozpłakała się w powozie, hrabia ani wyjrzał, ani rzekł słowa, zniósł to ze stoicką rezygnacją, udając, że o niczym nie wie. Nikczemna tłuszcza przeprowadzała jadącego za most, biegnąc za powozem z krzykami. Woźnice popędzali konie, hrabia patrzał w dal chłodnymi oczami i ani drgnął nawet: nadto czuł się wyższym nad to, aby cierpieć. Hennicke i kancelaria Brühla wiedziała o tym dobrze (jeśli do tego nie wpływała), doniesiono Brühlowi: uśmiechnął się tylko... W mieście krążyły najosobliwsze powieści. Bądź co bądź, nowy minister, który w kilka dni potem wziął na siebie znaczniejszą część dostojeństw, od których dawnego faworyta uwolniono, dowiedział się też przez swoich szpiegów, że upadek Sułkowskiego raczej żal obudza niż radość, raczej przestrach niż nadzieję polepszenia. Szemrano wszędzie. Brühl na to miał jeden ratunek: odosobnienie króla takie, aby słowo nieupoważnione do uszów jego nie doszło. Zaraz następujących dni rozpoczęło się obsadzenie wszystkich miejsc, których urzędnicy mieli przystęp do króla. Brat Brühla wszedł w obowiązki wielkiego marszałka dworu, pozmieniano nawet paziów i lokajów podejrzanych o sprzyjanie i stosunki z Sułkowskim. Karmiono Augusta wszystkim, co tylko mu smakować mogło, ale go wzięto w opiekę najściślejszą. Było mu z tym zupełnie dobrze, bo oprócz dogodzenia nałogom swym nie potrzebował nic. W pierwszej chwili o usunięciu i oddzieleniu królowej dla zapobieżenia wpływowi jej mowy być nie mogło; lecz w planie Brühla stało już pozbycie się Józefiny jako najbliższa konieczność. W największej tajemnicy mógł to przygotować z pomocą żony; o. Guarini byłby się może na tak radykalny środek nie zgodził. Brühl czuł się wszechmogącym, a jego podwładni, wice króliki, jak ich nazywano, podnosili głowy do góry. Obawa Sułkowskiego trwała jednak zawsze, sprawa z nim rozpoczęta była, ale nie dokonana. Hennicke zbierał dowody nadużyć i rozproszonych pieniędzy. Szło o odebranie mu Fürstembergowskiego pałacu, który od króla dawniej otrzymał w podarunku, o odjęcie mu pałacu w Uebigau i o zamknięcie rywala na klucz w Königsteinie, czego tyle było przykładów dawniejszych za panowania Augusta Mocnego, iż Brühl, na nich się opierając, spodziewał się tego dokonać łatwo. Sułkowski na swobodzie był wiekuistym niebezpieczeństwem. Sułkowski w Wiedniu z żoną był wrogiem na przyszłość strasznym. Przyczyniło się i to do zwiększenia obawy Brühla, iż odepchnięty hrabia nie okazywał się wcale przybitym. Przewożono sprzęty nie dostające do Uebigau, a piękne położenie pałacu z widokiem na całą nadelbiańską okolicę czyniło go wcale znośnym pobytem. Z okien swych mógł Sułkowski co dzień oglądać wieżę tego zamku, w którym niedawno panował. Karnawał miał się ku końcowi, hrabia nie ruszał się z przeznaczonego mu miejsca pobytu. Śledzono z ciekawością jego kroki, nie można się było dowiedzieć nic. Z miasta nie jeździł tam nikt, samotność była straszną. W Briesnitz zasadzone szpiegi na próżno wypatrywali gości. Ludzie z pałacu jeździli co dzień po żywność do Drezna, ale oprócz przekupek na rynku nie widywali nikogo, Nie dawał się pochwycić na niczym winowajca. Co się działo w pałacu? Nie wiedział nikt. Hrabia czytywał po całych dniach i rozmawiał z żoną, pisał listy, ale jaką drogą one i dokąd szły, tego dośledzić nie było podobna. Pewnego poranku Brühl wszedł z papierami do króla. Nic przykrzejszego królowi być nie mogło nad widok papierów i perspektywa rozmawiania o intrygach. Najmniejsze słowo sprowadzało chmury i ziewanie. Brühl skracał też przykrą pracę, dając gotowe rzeczy do podpisu. Zasiadał August do stolika i nie rzuciwszy nawet okiem na akta, kładł na nich jakby odbity z pomocą jakiej machiny podpis, zawsze jednakowy, czysty, wyraźny, majestatyczny i spokojny. Tego dnia spostrzegłszy stos papieru, król zaczął się już gotować do pańszczyzny podpisywania, ale Brühl stał nieruchomie, nie rozkładając tego. co trzymał w ręku. Kilka wejrzeń pytających skłoniło go wreszcie do mówienia, z którym się ociągać zdawał. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – rzekł – dziś przybyłem w takiej przykrej sprawie, że rad bym jej i dla siebie, i dla pana mojego najmiłościwszego uniknąć. Król usta wykrzywił i poprawił perukę. – Wolałbym, żeby się tego podjął kto inny, ale nikt mnie wyręczyć nie chciał – westchnął Brühl. – Muszę więc sam to przedstawić Najjaśniejszemu Panu. – Hm? – odezwał się August. – Wasza Królewska Mość przyzna mi – mówił dalej minister – że do sprawy Sułkowskiego wcale się nie mieszałem. – Skończone! Dosyć! Skończone! – przerwał niecierpliwie trochę król. – Niezupełnie – kończył Brühl – i to właśnie jest nieszczęście. Objąłem po nim sprawy; jestem człowiek sumienny, musiałem wejść we wszystko. Oczy króla otwarte szeroko patrzały na mówiącego. Było w nich niemal coś groźnego. – Znalazły się w papierach rzeczy, korespondencje, ogromnie obwiniające niewdzięcznego sługę Waszej Królewskiej Mości; nadużycia, deficyt w kasie. Król chrząknął mocno. – Ale ja mam pieniądze jeszcze, Brühlu? – zapytał żywo. – Są, przecież nie tyle, ile by ich być powinno—zniżając głos, mówił minister. – Gorsza daleko, iż listy, stosunki, komunikacje z dworami kompromitują Sułkowskiego i wskazują go jako wielce niebezpiecznego człowieka. W Polsce, jeśli się tam uda, będzie, zasłonięty prawami Rzeczypospolitej, wichrzyć; jeśli pojedzie do Wiednia, tam też może być niebezpiecznym. Słowem, gdziebykolwiek się udał... Mówiąc to, Brühl powoli patrzał na króla jak w tęczę, zdawał się rachować z wrażeniem i do niego zastosowywać słowa. Znał on dobrze twarz i humor pański, a mimo to nie umiał sobie dobrze teraz wytłumaczyć, co ona oznajmowała. August patrzał i słuchał zdumiony, oczyma biegał po pokoju, wracał na Brühla, czerwieniał, bladł, był zmieszany, żaden wyraz z ust mu się nie dobył. Na chwilę przestał mówić minister, czekał. August chrząknął mocno. kaszlnął i wlepił oczy wyzywające w niego. Kończył więc, nie mogąc inaczej: – Wasza Królewska Mość zna mnie i wie, że jestem przeciwnym wszelkim gwałtownym środkom. Ja też kochałem tego człowieka, byłem jego przyjacielem, mogę powiedzieć, dopóki się panu mojemu nie przeniewierzył. Dziś, jakö minister, jako sługa wierny, gwałt sercu zadać muszę. Rozpoczęcie sprawy zapewne było z o. Guarinim obrachowane w ten sposób, iż Padre miał nadejść wśród rozmowy, i w istocie zjawił się w tym miejscu. Król chciał zużytkować inaczej przybycie Guariniego i przywitawszy go, zapytał o Faustynę. – Zdrowiuteńka! – zaśmiał się ojciec. – Chi ha la sanitá, é ricco e se n’ol sa. Ale Brühl stał z tymi nieszczęsnymi papierami. – Wasza Królewska Mość pozwolisz, bym tę niemiłą sprawę zakończył – rzekł, wtrącając się żywo. – O. Guarini wie o wszystkim. – A wie! To dobrze! – I zwrócił się król do ojca: – A co mówi? Padre ramionami ruszył. – Co pan mówi miłościwy! – odrzucił śmiejąc się. – A ja! Jam kapłan, ksiądz, mnie się nie godzi. Nastąpiło milczenie. August oczy spuścił w ziemię; Brühl się uląkł -nieco: szło wszystko w odwłokę. – Za życia Najjaśniejszego rodzica, Augusta Mocnego – podchwycił – Sułkowski byłby już na Königsteinie. – Nie, nie – rzekł August, ale usta mu się ścisnęły i zbladł, popatrzał na Brühla, wstał, przechadzać się zaczął. Guarini z rękami złożonymi stał, wydając westchnienia głębokie. – Nigdy nie nastawałem na obchodzenie się surowe z nikim – rzekł Brühl. – Byłem i jestem za przebaczeniem, ale tu są ślady takiej niewdzięczności. takiego zdradziectwa... Jezuita oczy w niebo podniósł i westchnął raz jeszcze. Oba oni z Brühlem śledzili najmniejszy ruch króla i nie wiedzieli, co sądzić. Nigdy może nie był tak zagadkowym. Znając go, byli pewni, iż przemóc i zwyciężyć potrafią, ale szło o to, aby nie nużyć Augusta, bo, zmęczony, miał zawsze długo żal do tych, co go nudzili. Brühl spojrzał na Guariniego, oczyma nagląc, aby dobijał poczętego targu. Padre odstrzelił podobnym wejrzeniem, zdając to na ministra. August na podłodze nogą miął rozesłany kobierzec i prostował, o czym innym myśląc. – Co Wasza Królewska Mość rozkaże? – spytał natarczywie Brühl. – Gdzie? jak? co? – mruknął król. – Z Sułkowskim... – A, z tym, tak... tak... – I znowu kobierzec król miął nogą, patrząc na ziemię. Na ostatek, jakby z wielkim wysiłkiem, odwrócił głowę do Brühla i wskazał ręką na stół: – Papiery te do jutra. Minister się zmieszał, na żaden sposób nie chciał i nie mógł zostawić papierów. Chociaż pewnym był, że ich król czytać nie będzie, obawiał się czegoś niespodziewanego, był nadto ostrożnym, rachował, że się to da za jednym zamachem dokonać. On i Guarini nieznacznie spojrzeli na siebie. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – odezwał się Włoch cicho – to taka gorzka potrawa, że jej na dwa dania nie warto rozkładać. Alcun pensier no paga mai debito, co tu myśleć? Król nic nie odpowiedział, po chwilce odwrócił się do Brühla: – Strzelanie do tarczy po południu na zamku. Wtrącenie tego rozkazu było znaczące, Brühl stał zmieszany. – Ostatni jeleń długo nas męczył – dodał – ale rogacz był też wart pracy. Milczał trochę. – A żubr ostatni zdechł – dodał i westchnął. Zegar wskazywał godzinę, w której król zwykł był iść do królowej, kazał zawołać szambelana. Brühl czuł się odprawiony z niczym, a cały zachód był stracony. Nie wiedział, czemu ten opór przypisać; Guarini i on spoglądali na siebie. Król śpieszył z wyjściem. Musieli natychmiast za nim wyjść także z pokojów i Brühl wciągnął spowiednika do gabinetu przyległego. Papiery rzucił na stół zniechęcony. – Nie rozumiem – rzekł. – Pazienza! Col tempo e colla paglia maturano le nespole! – odparł Guarini. – Do jutra, to nie mogło się stać tak prędko. Król nie mówił nic, oswoi się z tą myślą, a że nic mu tak nie cięży jak ponawiane szturmy, postawicie na swoim. Zamyślił się minister. – Zawsze to źle! – rzekł. – W sercu coś dla Sułkowskiego zostało. Poczęli szeptać i naradzać się z Guarinim. Jezuita natychmiast udał się do królowej, Brühl z papierami do domu. Najregularniejszy w życiu swym król, jak mówiliśmy już, w popołudniowych godzinach. które szlafrokowymi nazywano, przy fajce, przypuszczał do siebie tylko tych, co go mogli zabawić. Brühl, jeśli się tam zjawił o tym czasie, musiał także zapomnieć o obowiązkach ministra, a wziąć na siebie trefnisia. Lecz że o tych godzinach nie groziło żadne niebezpieczeństwo, bo nikogo na zamek oprócz domowych nie wpuszczano, bardzo rzadko zjawiał się minister. Król bawił się z trefnisiami swymi lub wedle fantazji, nie wolno mu tylko było wezwać nikogo takiego, który by do dworu nie należał, a Brühlowscy zausznicy, gdyby nawet rozkaz odebrali, znaleźliby sposób niespełnienia go, aż zasięgnąwszy rady ministra. Z czasów Augusta Mocnego pozostał jak inni przywiązany do dworu, sławny ów Hanswurst najjaśniejszego pana, Józef Fröhlich, który się nosił z kluczem srebrnym, szambelańskim na grzbiecie, biorącym w siebie kwartę wina. Lecz dawniej ulubiony panu, teraz był tylko po nim pamiątką. Brühl, który mu nie dowierzał, starał się go usuwać równie jak barona Schmiedel. Całkiem jednak dawnych sług ojca nie dopuściłby był August odpędzić. Fröhlich miał swój dom za mostem (Narrenhaus), miał się już dobrze i nieczęsto się pokazywał u dworu; ale ilekroć się pokazał, dosyć było Augustowi twarz jego pucołowatą i śmiejącą się zobaczyć, aby się już śmiać na kredyt, nim jeszcze wyrzekł słowo. Dnia tego po obiedzie nie było Brühla. Frosch dostał fluksji od policzka, który mu Storch wymierzył niby żartem, za co został ukarany aresztem przy kuchni. Nie bardzo się więc zdziwiono, gdy król pazia wysłał. aby mu Fröhlicha sprowadził. Ponieważ figle Fröhlicha najwyrazistszymi się stawały i działały najmocniej, gdy naprzeciw wesołej twarzy starego trefnisia stanął kammerkurier baron Schmiedel z melancholicznym swoim obliczem, paź zapytał, czy i Schmiedel miał być wezwany. Król potrząsł głową i powtórzył mu: – Fröhlich sam. Wielkie było zdziwienie starego Hanswursta, gdy mu na zamek iść kazano. Wdział, jak mógł najżywiej, jednę ze trzechset sukni pstrych, które mu sprawił August Mocny; klucz swój przyczepił i puścił się mimo wichru przez most pieszo, myśląc tylko, czym najjaśniejszego pana zabawić potrafi. Trefnisie też mają chwile, w których się im śmiać i śmieszyć nie chce. Jedną z takich właśnie przebywał ów Fröhlich semper, nunquam traurig na medalu, ale w naturze często jak ocet kwaśny. Nie wydawał się on z tym, że mu teraźniejsze panowanie wcale w smak nie szło, stare czasy wydawały mu się nieskończenie lepszymi, choć w istocie wcale nie były dobre. Nałóg tylko i długie nawyknienie do wydobywania z siebie wesołości na rozkazy zdołały z Fröhlicha i tym razem wykrzesać iskierkę, z którą w oczach i minie stawił się przed królem. Oprócz dowcipu swego miał dla zabawy Fröhlich wielką zręczność w kuglarskich sztukach i tym razem łatwiej mu było począć od figla niż od konceptu. Uklęknąwszy przed królem i złożywszy czołobitność, Fröhlich oświadczył, iż tak biegł na rozkaz najjaśniejszego pana, że mu w gardle zupełnie zaschło. Odczepił swój klucz szambelański i ośmielił się prosić, czyby najjaśniejszy pan, uwzględniając wiek jego i stargane siły, nie dozwolił mu dla wzmocnienia napić się wina. Król klasnął w ręce i kazał paziowi przynieść butelkę. Fröhlich tymczasem oczyszczał nieco zaśniedziały klucz, z którego miał pić, i opowiadał, jak ten dar wysoko cenił, a jak go teraz mało używał. Paź stał z butelką, gotów nalewać, gdy Fröhlich, zajrzawszy na dno, z przerażeniem ujrzał w nim coś siedzącego głęboko. – Któż by się był spodziewał! – zawołał. – Ptacy sobie w nim gniazdo usłały... – W istocie z klucza wyleciał kanarek. Król rozśmiał się, ale na tym nie było końca. W kluczu coś było jeszcze, Fröhlich z wielkimi krygi począł wydobywać wstążki. Różnobarwnego tego towaru wyciągnął ogromną kupę: sześć chustek od nosa, stoczek, garść orzechów. Jak się to wszystko tam mieścić mogło, było tajemnicą Fröhlicha. Oświadczył potem, że nie będąc pewien, czy w tym zaczarowanym kluczu jeszcze się co nie mieści, bodaj księżniczka zaklęta, woli dla bezpieczeństwa za zdrowie pana napić się z prostego kieliszka. Po odbytej ceremonii paź odszedł do przedpokoju, a Fröhlich zaczął króla śmieszyć, przedrzeźniając aktorów na scenie. Trwało to wszystko z pół godziny. Król się śmiał, bo musiał, ale tylko oko Fröhlicha postrzegło, że był niespokojny, poruszony i roztargniony. Nie wiedział, czemu to miał przypisać, gdy z nadzwyczajnym zdumieniem ujrzał króla idącego ku najdalszemu od wszystkich drzwi oknu i dającego mu rękami znaki, aby się zbliżył. Było w tym coś tak tajemniczego i niezwyczajnego, że Fröhlich prawie się przeląkł. Na palcach jednak pośpieszył i znalazł się u okna, przy którym król stał, jakby przestraszony i niepewny, oglądając się niespokojnie dokoła. Rozwiązania tej zagadki zdumiony trefniś na próżno szukał w głowie. – Słuchaj, Fröhlich – rzekł król zaledwie dosłyszalnym głosem. – Hm! Śmiej się głośno, głośno! Ale słuchaj, co powiem, rozumiesz... Trefniś nie rozumiał jeszcze nic, ale głową skinął i śmiać się zaczął tak, że śmiechem mógł najhuczniejszą zagłuszyć rozmowę. Król wziął go ręką za ucho i przyciągnął je prawie do ust. – Fröhlich wierny, poczciwy, nie zdradzi – rzekł. – Dziś tajemnie do Uebigau, rozumiesz! Powiedzieć mu, rozumiesz, niech zaraz ucieka do Polski. Fröhlich zrazu szmer tylko i wyrazy słyszał, nie mógł pojąć, ażeby król go za tajemnego posła chciał użyć. Na myśl mu jeszcze nie przyszedł Sułkowski. Rękami i miną zrobił znak zapytania. Król pochylił się mu do samego ucha i rzucił w nie jedno słowo: – Sułkowski! Powiedziawszy je, jakby się sam zląkł tego zakazanego na dworze nazwiska, odskoczył na kilka kroków. Fröhlichowi śmiech zamarł na ustach. Bał się, że może niedobrze zrozumiał. Twarz jego wyrażała znać tę niepewność, bo król nakazawszy mu znowu śmiać się, powtórzył dobitnie rozkaz. Wyrazy z ust jego dobywały się urywane: pośpiesznie, krótko, bez związku; trefniś jednak w końcu wiedział, iż król kazał mu oznajmić o niebezpieczeństwie i ostrzec hrabiego, aby do Polski uciekał. Dla niepoznaki słuchał jeszcze chwilę August konceptów, potem dobył z kieszeni garść dukatów i wsypał je Fröhlichowi do kamizeli. – Idź! – rzekł. Fröhlich, przypuszczony do ucałowania ręki, natychmiast się wyniósł. W przedpokoju pochwaliwszy się dukatami, nie dał się paziom powstrzymać i co prędzej pobiegł do domu. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie to, co się z nim stało. Potrzebował zebrać myśli, opamiętać się, naradzić z sobą, jak miał spełnić dziwny rozkaz króla, który bał się własnego otoczenia i trefnisia za powiernika użyć musiał. Zamyślił się, westchnął. Zadanie było trudne. Mniej nawet oswojony z życiem dworu i losem faworytów, mógł się domyślić łatwo, iż koło Uebigau pełno szpiegów być musiało, a w samym pałacu nawet nie zbywało na nich. Fröhlich był znaną wszystkim figurą. Szczęściem częste za Augustów maskarady nauczyły się przebierać i do niepoznania twarz i postawę przeinaczać. Fröhlich zamknął się w swojej izdebce i nie tracąc czasu przystąpił do wyboru peruki i sukni. Były to pierwsze dni lutego. Elba stała w pędzie, od Czech począwszy, a lód był jak mur. Zdało się więc Fröhlichowi, że przystęp do pałacu od strony rzeki mógł jeszcze być najbezpieczniejszym i najmniej strzeżonym. Zbyt było późno i nie bardzo bezpiecznie iść pieszo za miasto, ale saneczek do Briesnitz łatwo mógł dostać. Przyrzekłszy dobrą zapłatę, puścił się w drogę. Gospoda wiejska pełna była gwaru zapustnego, bo tu ze stolicy najgorsze, ale najweselsze gromadziło się towarzystwo. Woźnicy kazawszy czekać, stary drugimi drzwiami wyszedł i pieszo puścił się ku Elbie. Czuł, że chyba szczęśliwy traf jaki może mu niebezpieczne poselstwo ułatwić; zresztą myśl ta, że go król posłał, dodawała odwagi. Wahał się długo, w końcu do otwartej furtki wbiegłszy, na podwórze pałacu, wprost się puścił do sieni. Tu znalazł pustki i ciemność. Sułkowski za najświetniejszych swoich czasów nigdy dworu nie trzymał wielkiego, teraz go jeszcze zmniejszył. Wschody stały ciemne. Dopiero wdrapawszy się na nie, usłyszał głosy ludzkie. W przedpokoju służba kłóciła się, grając w karty. Na widok dziwnie ubranego człowieka, zjawiającego się o tej godzinie, skoczyli wszyscy przestraszeni, zadając pytania. Fröhlich oznajmił im, że ma dwa słowa do powiedzenia hrabiemu, i to jak najśpieszniej. Kamerdyner najprzód go obrewidował i przetrząsł kieszenie, bojąc się, czy nie miał broni i nie zamierzał jakiej napaści, a dopiero potem pobiegł do hrabiego. W pałacu zrobił się rozruch: peruka i ubranie, chusta, którą miał przewiązaną brodę, nie dały poznać Fröhlicha. Wprowadzono go do sali, do której dopiero teraz światło wniesiono. Sułkowski był nie ubrany, blady, ale spokojny i tak dumny, jak gdyby ministrem być nie przestał. Gość zażądał oddalenia służącego. Wszystko to obudzało podejrzenia jakieś i obawy, lecz hrabia nie okazał trwogi. Gdy pozostali sam na sam, Fröhlich odsłonił twarz. – Przed dwoma godzinami – rzekł – byłem zawołany do króla. Powtórzę wam jego własne wyrazy: „Dziś, tajemnie, do Uebigau... powiedzieć mu: niech zaraz ucieka do Polski”. Sułkowski słuchał z niedowierzaniem. – Król ci to mówił? – Król, i z taką obawą, aby kto nie podsłuchał, jak gdyby był nie królem, ale niewolnikiem. – Jest nim i na wieki zostanie – westchnął Sułkowski. Zamyślił się hrabia. – Bóg zapłać – odparł po przestanku krótkim. – Zażyłeś biedy dla mnie, a raczej dla króla. Czym ci mogę odwdzięczyć? – Tym jednym, abyś hrabio spełnił wolę króla jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy. Skłonił się. Hrabia stał zamyślony, jak przykuty do miejsca. Za Fröhlichem zamykały się drzwi i stary bił się już po śniegu do swoich sanek, a Sułkowski stał oparty o stół, niedobrze wiedząc, co ma począć. Znał już dosyć Brühla, ażeby wiedzieć, że z rady należało korzystać. Nazajutrz król powracał ze mszy rannej, gdy mu o. Guarini zaszedł drogę, dopytując o zdrowie. Na to zwykle najjaśniejszy pan odpowiadał czymś takim, co pośredniczyło między chrząknięciem, uśmiechem a czkawką. Twarz zresztą dostojnego pana najlepsze dawała świadectwo, iż chorym być nie mógł. Odziedziczył w części siłę i zdrowie po ojcu, a że ich mniej nadużywał, służyły mu wybornie. O. Guarini razem z innymi prowadził najjaśniejszego pana na pokoje. Król kilka razy spojrzał nań badawczo, jakby chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć z twarzy, wreszcie rzekł lakonicznie: – Mróz... – Ja to najlepiej czuję, bom Włoch – rzekł Guarini – ale choć tak zimno, Najjaśniejszy Panie – szepnął cicho – są ludzie, co się nie lękają podróży. Pewien hrabia, którego imienia nie chcę wymówić, bo miał nieszczęście popaść w niełaskę... wybrał się, słyszę, nocą, nie wiadomo dokąd... Król jakby nie słyszał, nie odpowiedział nic. Na pokojach oczekiwał Brühl z papierami, ale zmieszany i kwaśny. August zbliżył się do niego szybko. – Brühl, te papiery, co wczoraj, skończyć trzeba! – Już wszystko skończone – odparł minister z westchnieniem. – Hm! co? – spytał August, udając zdziwionego. – Winowajcy już nie ma, Najjaśniejszy Panie. Musiał się czuć do grzechu: nocą uciekł do Polski. Król ręką w stół uderzył i okazał twarz zdumioną bardzo. – Jestem pewny zdrady – dodał minister, niespokojnie się kręcąc. – Znać, że na dworze ma jeszcze zwolenników i przyjaciół; lecz prędzej, później wszystko się odkryje. Zamiast odpowiedzi August stojącą, ogromną tabakierę porcelanową otworzył i podsunął ją ministrowi, nic nie mówiąc. Brühl z ukłonem dotknął końcami palców tabaki. – Polować się będzie koło Taubenheim – odezwał się król. Niech zaraz ekwipaże przysposabiają. I poszedł do okna. Kategoria:Brühl